


Cursed Red Strings - Gabriel x Reader

by Moonflower31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, F/M, M/M, Other, Protective Gabriel, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower31/pseuds/Moonflower31
Summary: You had a gift. A strange gift, but a gift nonetheless. The red string of fate was a sight you originally thought was amazing, but now it annoyed you.You could see the red strings of fate that connected everyone to their soulmates. But what about yours?Why does yours go up towards the sky?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural) & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Cursed Red Strings - Gabriel x Reader

You had a gift. A strange gift, but a gift nonetheless. The red string of fate was a sight you originally thought was amazing, but now it annoyed you. 

You could see everyone's strings. You at first started pairing up your classmates when you were in school, suggesting people go out with whomever their string ended on. Soon, you gained the title of 'matchmaker' around school. But this entire gift came with a catch; yours was trained up to the sky, seemingly never ending.

Although you could now see and help your friends find their in school soulmates, you could never find your own. And it pissed you off. 

Although you were semi-happy in your life, it all came to a screeching halt at the start of your freshman year of high school. You had paired the wrong person and they and their partner turned out to be demons. What luck. 

You came home that day to dead parents and a dead brother with a sign on the wall written in blood. 'Be careful who you match, Y/N/N' and that was that. 

You ignored your powers after that. They were a curse, you told yourself. You couldn't even find your own soulmate, what kind of cruelty was that? 

You found out what hunting was, and you threw yourself into it. It became your world. You ignored people's requests to find their soulmates, and instead killed monsters. Wendigos, Vampires, Demons, even angels when they tried to recruit you, saying you were some sort of reincarnation of cupid, whatever that meant. You built up a reputation. Like Asa, and the Winchesters. You were ruthless with monsters, and the supernatural. You had nothing else in the world to care about. So when the Winchesters called you, asking for some help on a case, it didn't faze you. 

~~~~ 

You pull up to the meeting place Dean had set up: right outside a burger joint. You smirked to yourself. This sounded like the Dean you'd heard stories about. 

You turned off your maroon 1970 Dodge Challenger and climbed out, putting your hands in your pockets as you walk towards the infamous Black Chevy Impala Dean drove. 

Dean stood near the Impala, talking to a large man, who you assumed to be Sam, and a shorter man in a trench coat, who you assumed to be Castiel. 

What caught your eye though, was that Dean's red string connected to Castiel's. Interesting, you thought, smirking a bit as you walked up to the three hunters. 

Sam was the first to notice your presence, waving at you as you approached. 

"Hey, Y/N, right?" He asks, "I'm-" he starts. 

You stop him with a wave of your hand. "You're Sam Winchester. That's Dean, heard him on the phone. And the angel is Castiel. Am I right?" You ask, smirking at the younger Winchester. 

Sam gives you a shocked look, his mouth agape and you chuckle. "Geez, Sam. Close that mouth before Lucifer takes it as an invitation." You tease, causing Dean to cackle. 

Castiel tilts his head in confusion, and you almost start laughing again. "I don't quite understand... how is Sam, 'inviting' Lucifer in by having his mouth open?" He asks. Dean chuckled a bit less loudly, still getting a glare from Sam. Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder and pulled him closer. 

"Don't worry about it Cas. It's a joke." He assures, smiling happily. You smile at the two. It was obvious they were soulmates. Even without your curse. You fidget your fingers with your belt loops on your jeans as you wait for Dean to stop laughing. But also to stop yourself from blurting out the fact. 

"So, uh, what's this hunt you need my help on?" You ask, stuffing your hands in your back pockets as you waited for a response from the boys. 

Dean looked at Sam for a moment, then let Castiel go before he stepped forward, beginning the explaination. "Kinda got ourselves a tricky situation. Ever dealt with a trickster before?" Dean asks. You raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"'Have I ever dealt with a trickster before?' Yes, definitely. I hate the bastards. They're so perceptive and they never think of anything as a secret." You grumble. Sam's face forms an amused smirk at your insight, to which you shoot him a glare. 

"Great, so you know how to kill one?" Dean asks, opening his trunk and pulling out three wooden stakes. 

You nodded. "Yeah. I've killed one. Dipped in the blood of its victims, right?" You questioned. Dean nodded as he tossed you a stake. You take it in your hands, holding it firmly in a tight grip. 

"Yep. So you are as smart as you look." Dean teases. You roll your Y/E/C eyes and glare at him, almost ready to drive the stake through his heart. He was being an ass enough to be a trickster. But you knew better. 

"Okay, so, where exactly did you last see the trickster?" You ask, walking around and looking into Baby's trunk. 

"Honestly? Years ago. He trapped Dean in an endless loop of dying on a Tuesday and made me deal with it." Sam explained, rubbing his face. 

You nodded, holding back a snicker. You couldn't help but look at Sam's string. It wasn't ending any place close, so you knew his soulmate was still alive. Strings that were cut meant their soulmates had died. You could never actually touch your string, or anyone elses, which sucked. Some strings got tangled. And you could never decipher who's connected with who's. 

"Wait, so you're telling me this guy messed with you two, and you let him?" You asked, smirking at the two of them. 

Dean glared at you this time, making you put your hands up in the air in defeat. 

"Yes, he did. The only reason why is because he had full control on whether or not Dean was brought back. Alright? We aren't idiots." Sam insisted, huffing a bit at your teasing. 

"Fine fine, but if you ask me, killing someone like that? Over and over? Time loops? Doesn't sound much like a trickster to me. But whatever." You say before you take the stakes and put them back into Baby's trunk. "Where exactly was this trickster last?" You ask. 

Dean grabbed your hands and pulled them away from Baby, making you roll your eyes as he began to explain again. "Last time he took a victim was a guy who had major anger issues, and used the Hulk to dish out the beatings." He says. You laugh softly. 

"Wait really? Wow. How many victims does he usually take?" You ask, idly moving your hand around your pinky finger. The string fazed through your hand, almost like it was nothing. Castiel gave you a look of confusion, but nothing more. 

"Usually more than one. The very least he takes one. Never leaves town without doing so." Sam says, leaning against Baby. 

You nod in understanding, finally looking up from your hand. While you looked up, you didn't notice it, but your string began to lower. Instead of being straight above you, it moved slightly to the side. 

"Alright. So we're waiting on something weird, right?" You asked. Dean nodded. 

"Any kind. But usually the murder kind. That's his MO. He kills assholes, tries to knock 'em down a peg." Dean answers, moving around to Baby's driver side door. 

"Alrighty then, so are we all riding in one car? Or can I drive MY baby?" You ask, smirking at Dean. Dean glares at you, while Sam rolls his eyes. 

"We can ride together. We'll make sure to come back and get you to your car." Sam says. You nod and open Baby's back door. 

"You coming, Angel?" You ask. Castiel shook his head. 

"No, theres a few things I need to take care of. I'll check in afterwards." He says, before you could hear a flap of wings, and he was gone. 

"Well...bye." you say, waving at the now absent angel. You look over at Dean's hand, and notice his string now directed towards the sky. You widened your eyes. Could that mean you also had a soulmate that was an angel? This was crazy! 

"Yeah, that's just Cas's thing. He leaves sometimes. He comes back though." Dean assures, starting up Baby. 

Sam looks at you in the rear view mirror. "Hey, you okay?" He starts. You look up at him and nod. 

"Oh, uh yeah. Definitely. Just had a realization is all." You said. Dean chuckled. 

"What? About angels or muppets?" Dean asks, getting a smack from Sam. You shook your head. 

"Just... it's nothing. Something I thought never would change has, so I'm a little freaked out. No biggy." You say cautiously. Dean gives you a 'the fuck?' look and Sam gives you a confused one. You brush it off, sighing to yourself. 

"Its nothing. Alright? We should be keeping an ear out for any calls on that walkie." You redirect. Dean and Sam shrug and nod, leaving you room to breathe. 

~~~~ 

About an hour later, you were chilling in Sam and Dean's motel room, waiting on the walkie to go off about something weird. It had yet to do so. 

You were going to be honest, it was boring waiting for something to go wrong. So you spoke up instead. It didn't hurt to pair one last couple up, right?

"Hey Dean?" You start, looking up from the book Sam had given you to read while you waited. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, looking at you in question. "Yeah? What you got an idea on how we can find this bastard without sitting on our asses?" He asks. 

You chuckled. "No. Not yet. But uh, couldn't help but notice how you and Castiel talk and interact. Have you asked him out yet?" You ask, making Dean widen his eyes and Sam spit out his water as he began to laugh. 

"See? Told you it was clear as day!" Sam laughed, almost falling out of his chair. Dean grumbled. 

"N-no... no I haven't...I haven't asked him out because I'm not gay!" He insists. You sigh. 

"Bisexual is a thing, Dean." You say, wiggling your eyebrows at him. Dean's bright blush intensifies, and Sam snickers, getting the bird from Dean. 

"I... I know, alright? I like girls! Women! Not... not dick." He insists, his voice trailing at the end. You raise an eyebrow in disbelief. 

"Whatever you say, but from what I can see? Maybe you two are soulmates. With how much he stares at you when you don't look. And vice versa. I swear, I almost feel like I need to leave the room." You tease, making Sam's face light up. 

"Thank you! Finally someone other than me!" He exclaims, making you laugh. You sigh for a moment before you hear the new report on the walkie. 

"That was weird." Dean comments. You nod in agreement. 

Sam nods again. "Weird enough to be our guy." He says and stands up, grabbing his duffle and starting to walk out of the motel. 

~~~~ 

As you drove closer to the warehouse, you looked at your hand and your string, and you notice it was now like everyone elses. It was on the ground and it seemed like you were going in the direction of your string. 

Oh hell no... you thought. Your soulmate couldn't be the trickster. Couldn't be. 

You shooed the thought away as you approached the warehouse. Dean parked and you got out of the car, grabbing your wooden stake and the flashlight Dean had lent you. 

"There was a murder here, and there's no police cars. There's nobody. How's that look to you?" Dean asks, looking over to Sam. 

"Crappy." Sam replies, taking the stake from Dean and the flashlight as they made their way to the warehouse entrance. They open the door, and you follow as they head inside. 

Instead of finding yourself in a warehouse like you expected, you found yourself in a movie theater type setting, and no stake or flashlight in your hands. You curse under your breath, and look around, soon to be met by a large TV screen where Dean and Sam were on a doctor show. And as Dean soon figured out, Doctor Sexy MD. 

You sigh and take a seat. There was nothing else better to do. You had no stake, and without it you had no way of confronting the trickster. You knew you had to wait. And you hated waiting. 

You looked down at your hand, and see the string was almost camouflaged with the red of the movie-like theater floors. You grumbled again, before you turned your attention to the screen. 

"Idiots, am I right?" You hear. You immediately jump and try to go for a weapon you usually held on your person, but couldn't find one. 

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Can't have you trying to kill me, Sugar." The voice says again. You look up, and immediately you see who you assume to be the trickster, sitting across two rows of seating while eating skittles. 

"How can I with a knife? It has to be a stake, I'm not stupid." You insist. The trickster tilts his head to one side, considering your point. 

"Yeah, true. But it's just so much to clean up, trying to get blood out of clothes? Ugh. Such a hassle." He says, smirking at you. Your face was getting more and more annoyed by the second, and you could tell it amused him. 

"So, Thing One and Thing Two have brought someone else to help this time? And I thought I was easy to deal with." He smirked, popping a sucker into his mouth. You roll your eyes. 

"Yeah, cause they wanted the back-up." You huff, crossing your arms. "That has nothing to do with whether or not they can deal with you." You insist. Gabriel chuckled. 

"For someone who's just met 'em, you really seem defensive of the muttonheads. Got a crush on one? Tell me, Sam or Dean? It's Dean isn't it? Everyone seems to like Dean better-" the trickster starts, before he looks at the screen, and smirked. 

"Oop, there's my cue. Be right back Sugar." He says, snapping his fingers and immediately you turn around and find 'Doctor Sexy' striding towards Sam and Dean on the screen. You muffle a laugh behind your hand as you watch Dean fanboy over the character. 

After a few moments, you see the doctor shift into the Trickster, and you roll your eyes. Of course. He was a master of disguise. 

"You guys are getting better!" The trickster says, smirking at the two Winchesters. 

Dean growled. "Get us out of here, and bring Y/N back!" He huffed. 

The trickster looked around. "Or what?" He says, grabbing Dean's arm and twisting it to get him to let go. 

"Don't see your wooden stakes big guy. And don't worry, Y/N is safe. Maybe." He adds, making you roll your eyes. 

Sam sighed, looking at the trickster. "That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick." He says. The trickster smirked and looked at Sam. 

"Hello? Trickster. Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist?" He teases, swirling his finger around his face. 

"Where the hell are we? And where the hell have you put Y/N?" Dean asks. The trickster smirked. 

"Again, they're somewhere. But, you like it? It's all homemade." He grinned, walking away from the two. 

"My own sets," he starts, knocking on a nearby window. "My own, actors." He says, gesturing to the frozen people before turning around to face Sam and Dean. "Call it my own little idiot box." Gabriel smirked, looking at the Winchesters. 

Idiot box? That was one name for it, you thought as you watched. 

"How do we get out?" Dean asks. Gabriel looks toward him, grinning. 

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four dollar question." He says, his head gesturing around as he looked at the two mischievously. 

Sam sighed. "Whatever, we need to talk to you. We need your help." He says, looking at the trickster genuinely, giving him his puppy eyes. 

The trickster's expression harded for a moment as he hummed, beginning another tease. "Lemme guess, you two muttonheads broke the world," he starts, gesturing with his finger at the Winchesters. "And you want me, to sweep up your mess?" He asks, giving Sam a look of questioning. 

Sam sighed again, trying to use his puppy eyes again. "Please, just five minutes. Hear us out." He asks, looking at the trickster. 

The trickster nods at him."Sure, tell you what," he starts, his expression lightening up. "Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk." He says, smirking afterward. 

Dean's eyes looked away in annoyance for a moment. "Survive what?" He asks. The trickster smirked wider. 

"The game!" He says, as if it was obvious. His eyes glimmered with mischief, almost making your heart flutter at how beautiful they were. 

"What game?" Dean asks, still annoyed. 

"You're in it." The trickster says, gesturing to Dean with a tilt of his head. You rolled your eyes. These poor men, you thought to yourself. 

Dean looks around again, even more annoyed than last time. He looked from his right to over by Sam. "How do we play?" He asks, clearly annoyed. 

The trickster makes a face of consideration, looking up. "You're playing it." He says, obviously being a little shit and being as vague as he could. 

Dean huffed and looked at the trickster, closing his eyes for a moment. "What are the rules?" He asks, exasperated. 

The trickster smirked, and raised his eyebrows suggestively and smirking, before he faded away, making Dean grumble. 

"Whoo! Is that a fun one to tease!" You hear behind you. You sigh and look behind you, seeing the trickster sitting back where he was before, smirking at you. 

"Why did you lie to them? I'm fine. And I'm right here." You say, crossing your arms. 

The trickster rolled his eyes, pulling a sucker from his mouth. "Where's the fun in that? Telling them not to worry? That's like what not to do rule one!" He insists, chuckling to himself. 

"What? You sure you don't got a crush on one of 'em?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows. 

You sigh and huff. "No, I don't. Besides. I know they aren't meant to be with me. They have other soulmates." You say casually, immediately slapping your hand over your mouth. What a blabber mouth you were! 

The trickster raised an eyebrow. "You mean, you can see the little strings? Connecting people?" He teases. You widen your eyes for a moment. 

"Y-yeah... yeah I can. It usually never works on monsters though, if that's what you're asking." You lie, crossing your arms and turning away. The trickster snickers. 

"Awe, no fun. So you really don't see a little red string on my finger?" He asks. You rolled your eyes and looked back at him, seeing his hand facing you. You furrow your eyebrows as you look at his pinky and see a definite red string tied to his finger, and it's string led downward like all the rest. 

"Nope." You lie again. What? He was a monster, something Dean and Sam were wanting to kill. It wasn't right to pair some people up. Even if they were meant to be. 

The trickster rolls his eyes. "Eh, it was worth a shot. You got one?" The trickster asks. You look up at him, a little caught off guard. 

"Huh?" You ask, before you realize what was asked. "Oh uh... yeah. But it leads to the sky. Never ending. How cruel is that?" You semi-lie, looking down at your hand. Then, you furrow your eyebrows when you see your string lead up towards the trickster, and you see it end at his pinky. No. No you were almost sure this wasn't going to happen. But your soulmate was a freaking monster? After all these years of thinking it was just never meant to happen for you? This was crueler than never seeing the string at all. 

"Yikes. Sounds like you got one of those feathery assholes upstairs." The trickster points out. You look up at him, trying to disguise your surprise. No wonder you immediately felt your heart jump when you saw him. He was your damn soulmate. But, then again, you could see why. His love of sweets? His mischievous nature? You loved it. Especially someone who got back at the people who hurt others. Slightly similar to hunting.

"Angels? You think my soulmate is an angel?" You ask. The trickster smirks at you, licking the sucker in his mouth. 

"Definitely. I mean, the sky? Really? Unless your partner is dead." He suggests, crunching on the sucker. 

You sigh, looking down for a moment. Wait. Then it dawned on you. If your string had always faced upward, towards Heaven until now... wouldn't that make the trickster a- 

The trickster started immediately laughing and pointing at the screen, wiping away a fake tear as he pointed out Sam getting hit in the balls. You hold back a laugh, snorting somewhat at the sight. Sure, that had to hurt, but that didn't mean it wasn't funny. 

"Oh man, that never gets old!" He laughed, pretending to fan his face like a dainty lady. You roll your eyes. No, he couldn't be an angel. The angels you'd met before were all assholes, except for Castiel, you guessed. No other angel would be this progressed in human culture or human nature. They don't spend much time down on earth. 

No matter how much you told yourself it wasn't possible, the idea never left your head. 

"So," the trickster started, breaking you away from your thoughts. "Why are you working with the Winchesters? You got a death wish?" The trickster asks, a smirk on his face. 

You roll your eyes again. At this rate you were surprised they hadn't rolled into the back of your head yet. "No, I don't. But they needed help. We share a family friend who suggested I help since they had trouble dealing with you the first time." You explain, staring at the trickster with a semi-glare. Soulmate or not, he was still an asshole when he wanted to be. 

"Ah, the old man hunter who they brought with 'em. You know him? I never did get his name." The trickster says, making a few mischievous faces. You shake your head. 

"Not gonna happen, Golden-eyes." You huff, making the trickster snicker. 

"Golden-eyes? Sugar, you gotta come up with something much more creative." He insists, smirking at you. You immediately shake your head and train your attention to the screen, ignoring the trickster. Which turned out to be very hard to do. All you truly wanted to do, was look at him and admire him and his whiskey colored eyes. But you couldn't without adding to his ego. 

"Oh come on, don't ignore me now! You're the only one I have to talk to!" He pouts, poking your shoulder. Instead of giving in, you focus on the screen, watching as Dean answered the Japanese question in Japanese, surprising you and Sam. 

After a few more TV 'channels' you watched as the screen showed a genital herpes ad. You groaned and hid your face in your hands to keep from laughing. And that's when the trickster poked your ear with the end of a lollipop. You immediately jump up and glare at him. He lifts his hands up in defeat, a smirk on his face. 

"What? You think I wanna watch these two muttonheads alone? I want someone to talk to!" He almost pouts like a child. You roll your eyes and reach over, grabbing a handful of M&M's and turn back around. 

"You are such a child." You mumble under your breath, putting a couple M&M's in your mouth. A second later, no sooner than you blinking, the trickster was sitting right next to you, and leaning over your shoulder. 

"Sure, Sugar. I'm the child." He smirked, stealing some of the M&M's back. "And I see you've got a sweet tooth too." He smirked, poking your cheek. You huff again, reaching back from the trickster's original stash and hid the M&M's away from him. 

"So what if I do? Is it a crime?" You ask, putting a few more in your mouth. The trickster shrugs. 

"Nah." He says, smirking. "Though that does give me an idea for one of these channels the boys can go through." The trickster smirks. You roll your eyes again. 

"Please, give them a break." You beg, looking at the Trickster with an exasperated look. He instead wiggles his eyebrows. 

"And when have I ever been one to ease up on a prank?" He asks, smirking at you. You groan and look up at the ceiling in annoyance. 

"You, are definitely a child." You grumble, stuffing your face with M&M's. The trickster snickered. 

"And here I thought I was a trickster. Guess I was wrong my entire life." He joked and teased, making you groan again. 

"You know what I meant." You huff, crossing your arms again and looking at the screen. 

The trickster sits closer to you, smirking and wrapping an arm around your shoulders. "No, I really don't. Why don't you tell me?" He whispers into your ear, making you shiver and jerk away from him. He cackles in laughter, almost falling to the floor. 

"Asshole..." You mutter, shaking your head and focusing on the screen again. 

This time, after many, many different shows, one being one of your favorites; Y/F/S, the boys showed up on a sitcom like show focused on their lives and hunting. 

Dean walked towards a table and almost licked his lips. "Im gonna need a bigger mouth." He says, looking at the sandwich on the table. 

Sam then enters the room, the imaginary audience clapping and applauding as he does

Dean smiled and looked at Sam. "Hey Sam, what's happening?" He asks, gesturing towards him. 

Sam shrugs a bit. "Oh nothing, just the end of the world." He says, putting his hands on his hips, getting the audience to laugh.

He looks at the sandwich and blinks a few times. "You're gonna need a bigger mouth." He comments, making Dean look at him in agreement and surprise. 

Sam sighed and then looked at Dean with his hands on his hips. "Hey, uh, did you do your research yet?" He asks, Dean then giving him a guilty look. 

"Oh yeah, all kinds of research, all night." Dean says, trying to convince Sam that he indeed did his research. 

The trickster snickers beside you, making you roll your eyes as he starts to point things out. "Wait for it, wait for it..." he starts. 

Sam gives Dean a bitchface. "Yeah? Hm." He starts. 

Then, the camera pans to the bathroom door where a girl in a skimpy set of bra and underwear step out. You groan while the trickster starts cackling and grinning. 

"Oh Dean~" she calls, the audience whistling at her appearance "We have somemore research to do." She calls again, making Sam cross his arms. 

"Dean..." Sam says, clearly disappointed. The trickster snickers again beside you. 

Dean looks up at the camera and says, "Son of a bitch!" He says, exasperatedly. 

The trickster laughed and almost fell to the floor again at the line. You couldn't hide your laughter this time, smiling at the trickster's childlike attitude. It was different, and you liked it. 

On screen, Sam shakes his head and walks over to the woman, putting a hand on her back and guiding her towards the door. "I am really, really very sorry," he starts, still leading her away as Dean looks at them. "We've got some work to do." He says. 

The woman looks at Sam confused. "But we did do work." She questioned, looking at Dean. "In depth~" she says seductively as Sam led her out of the room. Dean smirked to himself as she left, gesturing his head towards Sam. He waves to her right before she leaves, causing the audience to laugh. 

Dean forces a smile onto his face and turned towards the audience. "How long do we have to keep doing this?" He asks, trying to keep the forced smile up. 

Sam shrugs, giving him an awkward smile. "I don't know... maybe forever?" He asks, walking towards his brother as the audience laughs. "We might die in here." He admits, causing the audience to laugh and Dean to promptly respond. You roll your eyes and chuckle a bit. 

The trickster smirks beside you, obviously knowing something that the boys and you didn't know. You were curious, but you figured you'd find out. 

In a few more seconds Castiel comes through the door, making you widen your eyes in surprise. The trickster makes a face of confusion as he sees the angel, looking over to you for a moment. 

"Sorry, Sugar. Gotta take care of something." He insists, snapping his fingers as he disappeared. 

You shake your head as you watch the screen. The audience claps at Castiel coming in, Dean and Sam giving him semi-shocked looks. 

"You okay?" Dean asks, obviously worried about his soulmate. You smile at his worry, making your heart ache a bit at the idea of Dean killing yours. 

"I don't have much time." Castiel says, walking towards the boys. 

Dean looks at Castiel worriedly. Sam does the same. "What happened?" He asks, the audience still chattering in the background. 

Castiel sighed and looked at them, his hands raised in a gesture. "I got out." He says. 

Dean gives him a look of confusion. "From where?" He asks. Castiel didn't answer. 

"Listen to me, something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be." Castiel says. 

You think back to your thought on the trickster maybe not being what he said he was. Maybe you were right to think so. 

"What thing? The Trickster?" Dean asks, looking at Castiel still a bit relieved he was okay. 

"If it is a trickster." Castiel says, but didn't get much time to say anything else before he gets tossed against the wall as the trickster runs in, greeting the audience. The audience bursts into applause as Castiel turns back around and is revealed to have duct tape over his mouth as he looked at the brothers. He then looked up at the trickster, almost in recognition. 

"Hi Castiel!" The trickster greets, making Castiel widen his eyes as it clicked in his head. You widen your eyes with him. If the trickster knew Castiel, and vice versa, couldn't that mean that the trickster was someone that Castiel would know? That they knew each other? 

Before Castiel could react any further, the trickster waved his hand and sent Castiel away. The audience makes a gasping sound, almost in surprise. 

Sam glared at the trickster. "You know him?" 

"Where did you just send him?" Dean asked, obviously tired of the trickster's bullshit. The trickster waved his hand. 

"Relax, he'll live." The trickster started. "Maybe." He added at the end as he swung his arms, making you face palm. 

Dean looks around annoyedly, and finally storms towards the trickster. "Alright, you know what? Im done with the monkey-dance, okay? We get it." He growled. 

The trickster smirked at him. "Oh yeah? Get what hotshot?" He asks, looking up at Dean. 

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?" He asks, furrowing his eyebrows as he glared at the trickster. 

"That's half the game." The trickster adds, gesturing with his hand as he looked at Dean and Sam mischievously. 

"What's the other half?" Sam asks, not entirely happy with the trickster's games either. You sigh. Why must your soulmate be like this? You got the childish humor, but this seemed like there was no end in sight. 

"Playing your roles, out there." The trickster says, wiggling his fingers as he gestured towards the audience. 

Dean looks at the trickster confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asks, glaring at him. 

The trickster smirked. "Oh you know," he starts, before he gets into another voice entirely. "Sam staring as Lucifer, Dean staring as Michael," he says, making Dean and Sam look at him in surprise. "Your celebrity death match! Play your roles!" The trickster reiterates, finally using his normal voice. 

Sam looks at him in disbelief. "You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam asks. 

The trickster smirked wider. "Hellz yeah. Let's light this candle!" He exclaims, looking up almost excitedly. 

"We do that, the world will end." Sam informs, still in disbelief. 

The trickster continues to look at Sam, smiling as mischievously as before. "Yeah? And who's fault is that?" He asks, raising his eyebrows at Sam's question. "Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm?" The trickster asked, his eyebrows raising again as he tilted his head a bit. 

You roll your eyes. This was ridiculous. The trickster was acting selfishly. You knew that. But you also could see his reasoning, somewhat. He didn't want the fighting to happen to begin with. At least that's what you were taking away. 

"Look, it's started." The trickster says. "You started it." He reminds, his shoulders going up. "It can't be stopped." He says, his eyebrows raised. "So let's get it over with." He says, looking over at Dean. 

Sam and Dean process the trickster's words, making Dean harden his expression. As he looked at the trickster. 

"Heaven or Hell, which side you on?" He asks. You perk up at his question. You were wondering that as well. He seemed to want the apocalypse to happen pretty badly, who did he want to win? 

The trickster looks at Dean with a smirk. "I'm not on either side." He says mischievously, still smirking as he looked up at Dean. He was still unintimidated by Dean and Sam, which you didn't understand. 

Dean gave the trickster a disbelieving look. "Yeah right." He smirked a bit. "You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer, which one is it?" He asks, his face returning to it's hard, and usual expression. 

The trickster took a step forward into Dean's face. "You listen to me, you arrogant dick." He starts, pronunciating the last word a bit harsher. "I don't work for either of those S.O.B's." He reiterates, smirking at Dean with his same mischievous smile. "Believe me." He adds at the last second. 

If he didn't work for either of them, then what was the point of wanting this whole thing to happen already? You questioned. 

"Oh you're somebody's bitch." Dean says, causing the trickster's usually mischievous face to fall to a much more terrifying and serious one as he grabs his collar and forces him against the wall, much stronger than you or Dean expected.

"Don't you ever, EVER, presume to know what I am." The trickster growled, glaring at Dean and into his eyes for a few more moments before he let him go and let Dean stand on his own, still glaring at him threateningly. 

"Now listen very closely," the trickster starts again, one hand still holding Dean partially against the wall. "Here's what's gonna happen." He says angrily, looking back at Sam as he gripped Dean's collar. "You're gonna suck it up, except your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you." He grunts, shoving Dean against the wall again as he enunciated 'destiny'. He growled out his threat, obviously pissed off. 

You felt a little turned on by the tricksters display of his anger and his temper. Almost made you want to piss him off. Did he really feel this passionately about starting the apocalypse? But why? He hadn't given any reasoning as to why, and it still boggled your mind. 

"And if we don't?" Sam asks, Dean looking at Sam as if asking if his brother wants the trickster to kill him. 

The trickster smirks again, before looking at Sam, his smirk widening. "Then you'll stay here in TV land. Forever. 300 channels and, nothing's on." He says, snapping his fingers and changing the channel. 

You widen your eyes at the scene that just played out for you on the screen. That, was your soulmate? The one who just proved his position by forcing Dean, Fucking, Winchester against the wall and demanding they do what he says. You were almost proud. Your chest fluttered with feelings that were foreign. Was this was love felt like? You asked yourself. You really didn't know. 

Soon however, you felt the trickster behind you again, and he was clearly more pissed than he was before he confronted the brothers. "So, you decide to question me too?" The trickster asked, sitting against the seats again and poofing up a lollipop that he stuck in his mouth. 

You soundlessly shake your head, blinking at him as you hoped your cheeks wouldn't redden at the reminder of what he just did on screen. However, you failed, and the trickster smirked at your face. 

"Oh, don't tell me that turned you on? Ooh, and I thought hunters shouldn't get involved with their prey?" The trickster asked. You gave him a glare and he raised his hands in defeat. 

"Alright, sweetcheeks. I gotta go make sure those muttonheads don't screw with anything else till they say yes. So, toodles. Hope you enjoy the show." He wiggled his eyebrows again and promptly disappeared again. You groaned at all the appearing and disappearing. A part of you wished he would just stay. But you couldn't quite have that, could you? 

You looked at the screen to see Sam and Dean on a procedural cop show, making you giggle. 

Sam pointed out one of the officers and you smirk. That could be him. But that would be too obvious. You half hoped they wouldn't find him, but you knew they had to. Or else they wouldn't get away from TV land. No matter how amusing watching it all was. 

Dean and Sam approach the body, leaning over to get a good look. 

The officer looks at Dean. "You okay?" He asks. 

Dean changes to a gravely voice. "Yeah, what've we got?" He asks, looking away for a moment. 

The officer continued to suck on his sucker before he continued. "Well, aside from the ligature marks around his neck, he has what appears to be a roll of quarters jammed down his throat." The officer says, looking at the body. 

Dean takes off his sunglasses and takes out a flashlight, looking at the body. Sam does the same. 

Sam starts in a gravely voice of his own and says, "Well I say, jackpot." He jokes, making the officer laugh a bit. Sam puts on his sunglasses again, walking away for a moment. 

"Also, there is a stab wound to the lower abdomen." The officer says. Dean takes a stick and starts poking at the wound, getting the blood on the stick. Then he puts his sunglasses back on. 

"Well I say, no guts no glory." Again, he looks away, making the officer laugh. 

"Get that guy a...tums." Sam adds, making the officer laugh again. 

Dean looks back over. "Gutterball."

At this point, you could tell they were distracting him. Getting him off guard. You were partly glad they were on a TV show, and that the actors would hardly react. 

"Good one guys." The officer starts, looking back over towards Dean, right when Dean stabbed him through the chest with the wooden stake, making the officer groan out as Dean let him fall to the ground, blood pouring from the wound. 

Another officer starts to laugh in the background, making Dean and Sam look over. You feel your heart jump a bit when you saw the other officer shift into the trickster. 

"You got the wrong guy idiots." The trickster teases. 

"Did we?" Dean asks, making the trickster raise an eyebrow before Sam stabs him from behind, making you cry out in surprise and sadness. You had let out the cry before you had the chance to stop yourself. He was really your soulmate, wasn't he? And now after everything, you knew he was dead. Well, maybe. The movie theater was still around you. That is, until it wasnt. 

You were dropped in what looked like the warehouse, making Dean and Sam rush over to you and help you up. 

"You okay, Y/N?" Sam asks, helping you to your feet. You feel your chest ache with sadness, but nod.

"Y-yeah... yeah I'm okay. He didn't hurt me." You say, sighing softly as Dean steadied you. 

"Good. At least he's dead now. Let's get back to the motel and get some rest, I think we deserve it." He says, beginning to walk out of the warehouse. You felt a twinge in your chest. This didn't feel right. If the trickster was much more powerful than it should be, by Castiel's standards, then a wooden stake dipped in the blood of it's victims shouldn't work... right? 

You again, push the thought away, letting the brothers take you back to the Impala.

"You sure you're okay? You look like you just went through a round with a nest of vamps." Dean asks, starting the Impala. You sigh again, and shake your head. 

"Not really. Uh...look...guys, I'm gonna be frank with you. I can see people's soulmates." You admit. Sam widened his eyes and looked back at you in disbelief. 

"W-what?" He asks. You nod. Dean gives you a look of disbelief. 

"No way." He says. You nod again. 

"I really can. That's why I brought up Castiel, Dean." You say. Sam sighed, smirking a bit at Dean. Dean looks away, still somewhat in disbelief. "Though even without it, I can still tell you two belong together. I mean, the staring alone-" you start. Sam smiled a bit at that part, making Dean grumble. 

"W-well even so, if you really can, then what does that have to do with anything?" Dean asks, his face red. You sigh. You knew they were going to judge you for this. But you were starting to trust the brothers, after seeing them so determined to stop the apocalypse that they started. 

"It has to do with the trickster. He...he was my soulmate." You say, making Sam look back at you sympathetically. Dean makes a face of doubt. 

"Okay, now you're lying." He says, huffing angrily. You rolled your eyes. 

"He was! Sure, I get you guys had to kill him. He wasn't going to let you leave. But am I not allowed to somewhat mourn what I've lost?" You ask. "You'd do the same if Castiel died. I'm sure." You pointed out, glaring at Dean from the back seat. 

Dean looks taken aback by your words, making him look away. Sam still looks back at you, giving you a look of sympathy. 

"Of course you do. I'm sorry. I wish it could be different." Sam says, trying to help as he gave you his puppy eyes. You smile a bit and look back down. This was going to be a long car ride. 

~~~~ 

The next morning you stretched and got out of bed, walking into the bathroom for a moment. After doing your buisness, you notice you aren't wearing your pajamas that you'd been wearing the night before. No you were wearing one of the skimpiest pajamas that framed your torso tightly. You immediately blushed and tried to grab a towel to cover yourself. Your face was a bright red as you raced out of the bathroom and grabbed your clothes, quickly changing before the brothers woke up. 

Dean apparently got up right after you and was now brushing his teeth. "I'm worried, man. What that SOB did to Cas. You know, where is he?" Dean calls out, obviously talking to Sam. "I mean, no offense to Y/N and that whole soulmate buisness." He adds. You tilt your head to the side in consideration, glad Dean at least acknowledged your position. But when Sam didn't respond, you too were confused. You looked over your shoulder, seeing Sam wasnt in bed like he was supposed to be. 

"Sam?" Dean starts, walking out of the bathroom, looking at you. You shrug, running a hand through your hair as you look again where Sam had once been when you had left to go to the bathroom. 

"Where is he?" Dean asks, gesturing for you to go outside with him. You promptly follow, confused as to what was happening. 

Dean calls Sam as you climb into the backseat of the Impala, adjusting how you were sitting due to the pajamas/underwear you wore. You didn't find any replacements in your bag, which didn't make any sense. 

"Sam, it's me, where the hell did you go?" Dean says, leaving a message as he closes the Impala door. 

"Dean?" You and Dean both hear. You snap your attention to the car's radio, confused. 

"Sam? Where are you?" Dean asks. 

"I-I don't know." Sam replies, his voice directly coming from the radio. You point to it, making Dean look at it in shock. 

"O-oh crap..." Sam starts. Your heart flutters a bit. "I don't think we killed the trickster." He says. 

~~~~ 

You, Dean, and Sam (as the Impala) drive down the road, trying to discuss and figure out what the hell the 'trickster' even was. 

"Okay, stake didn't work. So, what, this is another trick?" Dean asks, looking back at you for a moment. You shrug. 

"What? It's not like I've known him my whole life." You reply, making Dean roll his eyes. 

"I don't know. Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster?" Sam says. You ponder it for a moment. Finally, you let yourself consider it. Maybe your soulmate wasn't a monster. Or if he was, he was something much different. 

"What do you mean?" Dean asks. 

"Well, he seemed to have power over you, and he wasn't intimidated by either of you." You start. Dean considers this for a moment, letting Sam speak. 

"You heard Cas. He said this thing was too powerful to be a trickster." Sam says, the lights in the Impala moving along with his words. 

"I mean, he looked like he knew Castiel. I dunno how though." You say, trying to help aid the discussion. 

"And did you notice the way he looked at Cas? Almost like he knew him." Dean added. 

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer." Sam adds. Then it all clicked. Seemingly for both you and Dean. 

"Son of a bitch." Dean curses. 

"Why didn't I think of this before?" You add, holding your head. 

"What?" Sam asks. 

"I think we know what we're dealing with." Dean says, driving farther down the road as he pulled into a wilderness park, finding a place to park. 

You climb out of the Impala, walking behind to the trunk and help Dean open it. You pull out the holy oil and hand it to Dean, who nods to you as he brings it over in front of the Impala, and starts pouring it in a circle. You sigh as you lean against Baby, well, Sam really. 

"Do you think it'll work?" You ask him. 

"Maybe? Let's just hope we're right. How're you feeling? Knowing he's still alive?" Sam asks. 

You sigh and cross your arms. "Its comforting almost? I mean, he's hurt you two though... and Castiel. He's got some things he's got to answer for. I don't expect my soulmate to be without flaws, you know?" You say. 

Dean soon walks back over with the holy oil and puts it back in the trunk. 

"Dean?" Sam starts. 

"Yeah?" Dean answers. You almost snicker. 

"That, uh, feels really uncomfortable." Sam complains, earning him a slam of the trunk from Dean. Sam lets out a semi-loud "Ow." afterward, making you giggle as you walked with Dean to the front. 

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Sam asks. You sigh and look at Dean, wondering if he thought the same as you. 

"No, but I have no other ideas," Dean grumbled, stepping as close to the ring of holy oil as he could. 

Dean clears his throat before he looks up. "Alright you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!" Dean calls out, looking around up above them. You cross your arms and look around, hoping that the trickster would listen. 

"Wow, Sam, get a load of the rims on you." You hear, turning your attention to the trickster who began to admire Sam's new 'look'. 

"Eat me." Sam replied. The trickster smirked. 

"And Sugar, Mmm, just lookin' at you makes me wanna drop my belt." He flirts, making you blush and cover your face with your hand that had the string attatched to your pinky. 

Dean growled, making the trickster chuckle and move back in front of Dean. 

"Okay boys," he starts, turning back around and facing Dean. "Ready to go quietly?" He starts. 

Dean stops him. "Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast. Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs." He says, gesturing behind him to Sam who had been turned into his beloved car. 

The trickster raised an eyebrow teasingly. "What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another." He points out. Dean glares at him, and the trickster rolls his eyes, and snapping his fingers. 

You turn your head and see Sam climb out of the passenger seat and close the car door annoyedly. 

"Happy?" The trickster asks, looking over at you and winking. 

"First of all, why the hell are you flirting with them?" Dean asks. 

The trickster smirks. "What? You expect a guy to find out he's got a soulmate and NOT flirt with 'em on the spot?" The trickster asks, making you blush brighter. Dean rolled his eyes and glared at the trickster. 

"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?" Dean asks, his stance ready in case the trickster decided, at the last minute, to trick them, again. 

The trickster tilted his head for a moment as he thought about it. "I am the trickster." He points out, smirking at the brothers. 

"Or maybe you're not." Dean starts. The trickster raised an eyebrow as Sam holds up a lit lighter and drops it on the ring of holy oil, igniting the holy fire. 

The trickster looks around him, almost surprised at their actions. 

"Maybe you've always been an angel." Dean adds, stepping back and away from the ring. You still stay were you were, holding your breath as you watched the brothers interrogate your soulmate. 

The trickster looked from Dean to Sam, and then to you. Then he laughed, giving them an incredulous look. "A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?" The trickster asks, giving Dean a mischievous and questioning look. 

Dean doesn't give into the trickster's attempt to make him less sure of what he was doing. "I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake." Dean promises, looking at the trickster and gesturing towards him with his head. 

You bit your lip, watching as you tried to guess what was going through your soulmate's head. He was definitely hard to read, you'd give him that. He was definitely skilled at hiding his true expression and emotion, unless it got too powerful and too intense for him to hide anymore. 

The trickster laughs at the three of you, almost like he's about to do what Dean said to do. You hold your breath for a moment, hoping that he wouldn't. Until he stops laughing, and the scenery around you changes back to the warehouse. What you expected to be the real warehouse this time. 

After a moment the trickster starts clapping. 

"Well played you three. Well played. You even got my soulmate in on it. How'd you manage that?" He questioned, looking over at you for a moment. You firmed your expression, refusing to give in just yet. This was your soulmate yes, but he had still a lit of explaining to do. A lot of which you figured he wouldn't do if you raced to his side. 

"Where'd you get the holy oil?" He asks, looking at Dean in wonder. Dean smirked a bit. 

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Dean says smugly, getting Sam to glare at him a bit in disappointment. You hold back a snicker. 

"Where'd I screw up?" He asks, looking at Sam this time. It was almost like he refused to look at you now. You felt a small pang hit your heart. No, now was not the time to let your feelings get in the way. 

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did." Sam explained. 

"You talked about angels almost like you knew each and every one of them personally." You add, but the trickster still didn't look at you. 

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon." Dean starts. 

The trickster raised an eyebrow in question, clearly intrigued. "Meaning?" He starts. 

You sigh, looking down. This wasn't going well. At the end of all of this, you were going to end up pushed away from the Winchesters, and your soulmate wouldn't even be able to look at you. After all this time of wanting so desperately to have one, you were going to lose him. You didn't care that he was an angel. Castiel was an angel and he was Dean's soulmate. What difference did that make him in comparison? 

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." Dean points out, smirking somewhat. 

The trickster looks away smugly, almost afraid to give anything away. You pinched your nose, afraid to say anything else to further make your soulmate hate you. 

Sam looks over at you for a moment, sighing a bit annoyedly as he looked back at the trickster, grumbling as he seemed to be defending you in his tone. "So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" He asks. You look up, wanting to see your soulmate respond, and give you an actual name to cry over later when you knew he would ask you to leave with the Winchesters. 

The trickster smirked and looked back over at Sam. "Gabriel okay? They call me Gabriel." He says, his eyes twinkling with still a hint of mischief. You widen your eyes and take a step forward, finally getting Gabriel's attention. 

"Gabriel? The archangel?" You ask, almost losing composure in your voice. 

Gabriel didn't look at you, but tilted his head as he smirked. "Guilty." He says, his smirk quickly dying as he looked at Dean. Your heart was screaming for you to say something. For him to look at you. You knew who he was. He wasn't a monster, he was an angel. An Arch-angel. But then again, did he even want you at all? You were human after all. And after so long of being a trickster? Gabriel probably wasn't ready to have a relationship anyway. 

Dean glared over at you before turning his attention to Gabriel again. "Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?" Dean asks, semi in disbelief of who he was. He was skeptical, as was to be expected. 

Gabriel looks around to try and form how he wanted to explain his reasoning as he starts. "My own private witness protection." He says, glancing over at you as you looked to the ground. "I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up." Gabriel says, a bit of spite leaking into his voice as he again, looks at you, before quickly looking away as you look back at him. 

Dean shook his head a bit, asking Gabriel another question. "What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" Dean asks. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

"Daddy doesn't say anything, about anything." He says, glaring at the older Winchester. 

"Then why did you leave?" You finally spoke up, getting both Winchesters to slightly smile at you. Gabriel's expression hardened at your addition, but you didn't care. 

"Yeah, What happened? Why'd you ditch?" Sam reiterates. 

Dean starts again, adding his own opinion as Gabriel looks at him. "Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles-" he starts, getting a harsh glare from Gabriel in return. 

"You shut your cakehole. You already have my soulmate against me." He growled, making you look up at him in shock. "You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers, loved them." He starts, glaring at the brothers and occasionally staring at you. You feel your heart ache for him, as if you could sympathize with him and how he felt. You wanted to anyway. "But watching them turn on each other?" He questions, glaring between the brothers again, tilting his head as his anger rose in his chest and mind. "Tear at each others throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay?! So I left." He explains, gasping a bit for air and looking around. You felt your chest ache again, as the previous feeling of sympathy entered your heart. Even if you had lost your family at a young age, you understood what it was like to have family that fought with each other, and didn't give any thought to the one left out. 

"And now it's happening all over again." He points out, giving a sarcastic smile as he glared at the wall in-between the two brothers, shaking his head. 

"Then help us stop it." Sam says. Gabriel then looks at him, glaring at him as he reiterated his point. 

"It can't be stopped." He growled, his eyes darting from him to you and then back. 

Dean glared at him, almost in disbelief at what he was hearing. "You wanna see the end of the world? A world where the apocalypse could kill your soulmate?" He brings up, making Gabriel furrow his eyebrows at the mention of you. You bite your bottom lip, knowing it was a possibility. 

"I want it to be over! You think I want to put them in danger? I have to sit back and watch my brothers kill each other, thanks to you two." Gabriel growled, scowling at the brothers for a moment before he looks over at you, who looked at him with a semi-softened expression. 

"Heaven, Hell, I don't care who wins! I just want it to be over! I just want to keep them out of it!" Gabriel spat, pointing at you. You look up at him with upturned eyebrows, making it hard to continue to stand there and not go and run to his side. 

"It doesn't have to be that way, there has to be someway to, to pull the plug." He asks. 

Gabriel smirked and laughed, looking away before he replies, a condescending voice coming out. "You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate." He adds the last part, giving them a sarcastic smirk. He glances over at you, his expression twitching a bit as he looked back to the brothers. 

Dean looked at him in confusion, not understanding what he meant. Sam does the same, confused at whatever Gabriel meant by what he said. 

"What are you talking about?" He asks. 

Gabriel gives them a look of questioning before he whistles.  
"You sorry sons of bitches." He starts. "Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father," he says, looking at Dean to prove his point. "and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan." He says, turning to look at Sam. "You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you!" He exclaimed. He then raised his arms, exclaiming, "As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other." He adds, growling a bit less. "You can see why I don't want them involved." He adds, looking over at you. 

Dean looks at Gabriel with a bit more confusion, still trying to find the last few puzzle pieces to Gabriel's explaination. "What the hell are you saying?" He asks. 

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you?" Gabriel asks, shaking his head slightly as he spoke. "Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you." He grunts. "Always." He adds at the end, before he sighed. 

The boys all looked down, and you looked back up, looking across the room at Gabriel, who looked back at you, as if answering your silent prayer. 

Dean then spoke up again. "No. That's not gonna happen." He grunted, trying to prove Gabriel wrong. 

Gabriel sighed. "I'm sorry." He says, before his expression firms again. "But it is." He says seriously. The boys both sigh, making Gabriel look between them and shake his head.

"Guys, I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow," Gabriel starts, looking over at you as he finished. "But this is real. And it's gonna end bloody for all of us. I'm trying to make it so they don't have to deal with this. So that they can get away from all the destruction. They don't deserve to get caught up in this just because they're tied to me." Gabriel says, sighing as he looked at you with a sad look. 

You furrow your eyebrows. "Well, what if I want to fight?" You start, making Gabriel sigh. "This may not have been my fight to begin with, but I can help finish it. I don't want to hide away, Gabriel. I swore to myself that I'd help others instead of trying to become a half-assed match-maker." You say, earning a slight chuckle from Dean, who earned a glare from Gabriel in return. "And this is helping people. Hunting. Stopping the damn apocalypse. I may be of no importance, but I can do what I can-" you try to convince, but instead get interrupted. 

"Not important? Sugar, you are my soulmate. You are damn important. And you're in danger by association with me." He says, looking at you with a gentle expression, in disbelief from your words. "You don't have to fight this, my brothers, they'll‐" he starts, sighing a bit as he tries to find the right words. 

"Rip me to shreds if I get involved? Yeah, I know. But I'm willing to take that chance, Gabriel. Whether or whether not you let me." You stand firm, making Gabriel sigh and look away again. 

Sam and Dean look at you, smiling proudly at your words. You smile gently back at them. 

Gabriel's expression hardened somewhat again. "So, guys, now what? We stare at each other for the rest if eternity?" He asks, again refusing to look at you. You ignore the sting in your chest this time. If he didn't want you involved, tough luck. You were helping. You were involved now. No backing out. Just like with hunting. 

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him." Dean demands. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh am I?" He questioned, still obviously off put by your declaration. 

"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel." Dean growled. Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked at Dean and and Sam in disbelief. 

"You wouldn't." He says, almost like you would say something to prevent them from doing so. 

"Yeah we would." You glare. Gabriel looks at you with a shocked expression, before sighing and looking at Dean, soon after snapping his fingers and making Castiel re-appear. 

"Cas you okay?" Dean asks, looking back at his soulmate. Castiel nods, still exhausted. 

"I'm fine...thank you Dean." He says at the end, adding a twinge of gratitude. Then he looked at Gabriel. "Hello Gabriel." He grumbled. 

Gabriel put a forced smile on his face. "Hey bro. How's the search for daddy going? Lemme guess, awful." Gabriel growled, making Castiel harden his glare at the archangel. 

Dean rolled his eyes and began to walk away. "Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam, Y/N." He says. Sam then starts to walk out with Dean. You look at Gabriel for a moment, turning your head away. 

Gabriel widened his eyes, and in a panic begins to speak up again. "Uh, o-okay?" He asks. He tilts his head as you begin to walk towards Dean. "Guys? So, so what? Huh? You're gonna take them away from me and just gonna, gonna leave me here forever?!" He asks, anger and panic filling his voice. You sigh and turn back around, looking at him with a softened expression. If the flames were gone, you'd run to him. He was your soulmate after all. 

Dean sighed and turned back around and glared at Gabriel. "No. No for one, that's their decision. And we're not because we don't screw with people, the way you do." He spat, glaring at Gabriel harder. You can sense the hostility between them, making you bite your lip. 

"And for the record, this isn't about some prize fight, between your brothers. Or some, destiny that can't be stopped." Dean exclaims, his voice rapidly raising in a crescendo. "This is about you, being too afraid to stand up to your family." He growled, smashing the sprinkler system glass and flipping it on. "Don't say I never did anything for you." He says to Gabriel, before he walks out. 

As Sam and Cas walk out, you sigh and turn towards Gabriel, walking back over to him, and past the former ring of holy fire. Gabriel looked at you guiltily, swallowing nervously. You sigh and look down, trying to find the words. 

"Gabriel... I'm not mad at you, okay? Not one bit. And if you think that there is any part of me that doesn't want you because you're an angel, you'd be wrong." You promise, looking up into his whiskey colored eyes as the sprinklers soaked your clothes and your hair. Gabriel stayed silent, letting you finish as he put his hands on your waist, pulling you closer to him. 

"But I want to do this. If you don't want to help, okay. I understand. But this is going to be my fight. Whether it started out that way or not. I want to stop this so you don't have to worry about my being safe during this whole thing to begin with." You finish, raising a hand and cupping his cheek, making him look at you. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against yours. 

"Y/N... You gotta understand, I just got you. I just found out pops shackled you to me. I gotta protect you. Keep you safe..." he starts, his fingers massaging your sides as he still held your waist. "But... that doesn't mean keeping you from what you wanna do. No matter how much I want so desperately to take you away from here and hide you away till it's all over." Gabriel says with a chuckle. You snicker a bit and press your head against his chest, letting him hold you. 

"I promise... after all of this? You can have me all to yourself. No distractions and no apocalypses to keep me away from you." You promise, feeling him tighten his hold on you for a moment. 

"Promise? Cause once I have you, I'm never letting you go, Sugar." He warns, chuckling a bit as the sprinklers continued. You giggle and nod. 

"Yep. Never been more sure." You promise, looking up at him and smiling, pulling him into a gentle, but loving first kiss. 

Gabriel raises his eyebrows, but immediately kisses back, squeezing you close. He tilts his head and pushes his lips against yours, almost desperate to get a taste of you. 

After a few moments, you pull back, needing oxygen. Gabriel smirked at you, before he spoke up again. "Well, if you're going to be going with those muttonheads, I'd much rather you go dry." He chuckled, snapping his fingers and stopping the sprinklers and drying your clothes. "Make sure to keep those pajamas, they look way too good on you." He purred, making you blush. 

"I...I love you, Gabriel. Come see me soon." You plead. Gabriel smirked. 

"Sure thing Sugar. I love you too." He replies, kissing your nose, before he snaps his fingers, and you're placed in the Impala, making Dean jump. 

Whatever was going to happen, with the apocalypse and the 'end of the world', you knew that Gabriel would be there. That you'd have your soulmate there to aide you through whatever aftermath is created through this apocalypse and the way you four chose to end it. 

For once, you were happy to have your curse. It didn't seem as much of a curse anymore.


End file.
